


Not Friends, Just Benefits

by sadlymilk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Bottom Marco Bott, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Jean Kirstein, Sad Marco, Short One Shot, Top Jean Kirstein, actually idk i might add another chapter??, but jean is a fuckboy :(, jeanmarco, marco is in love with jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlymilk/pseuds/sadlymilk
Summary: Marco and Jean are what you would call "friends with benefits", well except for the fact that they completely hate each other out of the bedroom. Jean uses Marco just about whenever he's hot and bothered, that's what they had agreed on anyways.





	Not Friends, Just Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> fuckboy jean is gR8 but poor marco :(
> 
> **not edited**

  Marco had a problem.

 

  Jean and Marco weren't together, but Jean acted like they were. Marco wasn't allowed to like or kiss anyone else but Jean. It was weird, it's not like Marco liked anyone else anyways but he wondered why Jean was so controlling of him. Jean could go around having sex with other people besides Marco but Marco couldn't. It frustrated him actually. It's not like they were dating, in fact they hated each other. They were polar opposites. Marco was a good kid with good grades. He had a small friend group and preferred to study than to go party and get drunk. Jean on the other-hand, was exactly what Marco hated. He was the kind of kid that got in trouble for the fun of it, and would wing every assignment given.

 

  Marco had no clue how he ended up being Jean's fuck buddy. He tried to get out of the stupid relationship endless of times but god, Jean was too damn handsome and something about him just made Marco want to stop and stare. And after every time they were together, they promised _no feelings_.

 

  "No feelings, right?" Jean asked with a raspy chuckle, bringing Marco out of his train of thought. He was pulling on his pants, zipping it back in place. Marco pulled his thin blanket up to his shoulder, turning on his side. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew Jean was running his long slender fingers through his now disheveled hair. Faint sounds of the soft fabric of Jean's shirt being pulled over his chest could be heard through out the room. This was the end of the routine, and Marco still couldn't build up the courage just to ask him to _stay_. He couldn't find it in his heart to ask him to just to give him _one last kiss._

 

  "Yeah, no feelings." He murmured quietly. He wasn't even sure if Jean had caught that, kind of wishing he hadn't if he did.

 

  "See you later then?" Jean asked, scratching the back of his neck and averting his eyes from Marco's gaze.

 

  "Later." Marco said with a soft sigh.

 

  _Until whenever you need me._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry if the layout(??) of this is crappy, my laptop decided to stop working therefore i had to write this on my phone.


End file.
